what life is truly like
by nikki poohxxxx
Summary: S/K its pretty much about the inu gang doing drugs and stuff and like how sesshomaru falls in love with kagome when hes really loved her all along. and kagura and kikyo and yura are all like aneorexic because they do too much coke and and crushed diamonds
1. i honestly don't know

Disclamer: i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters within it :

Chapter 1: i honestly dont know

-flashback-

"inhale, inhale." sesshomaru urged to his younger sibbling. they younger boy sucked in the smoke from the glass bowl, and wheezed as

he released the somewhat mapelsyrup-ey scent of the haze he allowed into his lungs. "ha ha. how do you feel now?" sesshomaru asked with the slightest ammusement. "i feel light as hell man. oh shit, my head is fucking killing me." inuyasha complained. "yeah man, that

was your very first high. you like it?"

"yeah, that headache is starting to go away, but i feel tired, and thirsty." just then, inuyasha pointed out the obvious. "man thats called cotton mouth, and youre tired because youre HIGH!!" sesshomaru clearly stated.

-end flashback-

inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. he glanced over to the side. "9:30, DAMN IT!! IM LATE!!" he rushed up out of bed and raced towards the

bathroom. "DAMN THATS COLD!" the tall maculine boy hoped into the showerd as soon as he got out, hurried to the closet grabed his school

uniform. hopping down the stairs of the appartment while putting on his pants. shirt unbuttoned revealing a white wifebeater, grabbed a piece

of toast hanging out of the toaster.

he fled through the parking lot looking for his honda accord '08 clicking the car and jumping in. while starting the engine the limp piece of

toast hanging from his pink lips inbetween his teeth. he pulled out and darted out of the parking lot.

ten minutes later he appeared at the senior parking lot gate speaking to the security guard. "man... youre late again!" spoke the man in the grey uniform

and black dress pants. "sorry huyo, my dumb ass brother disregarded to wake me up again. can you let me in?" the boy with white wet hair spoke

out of breath. "yeah man, anything for my number one connect." he ushered the boy to park anywhere he wished.

inuyasha jumpped out of the car and clicked it. he raced to the front doors and revealed people walking to their second period. he slyly walked into the doors

until he was halted by a strong stern voice. "inuyasha, you have yet again failed to come to school earley. maybe i should explain to father

about that little drug problem of yours." sesshomaru spoke in a cocky yet teasingly tone. "yeah well, you forgot to wake me up, AGAIN! plus,

from what i remember of last night, i saw you and a certan somebody snorting a rail of a scertan something. so dont try that blackmail shit on me

cuz it a'int gunna work."

sesshomaru merely scoffed at the statement. "you have no proof." he simply stated. "ah, but i do." said a lecherous voice behind the stoic

man. "and what proof is that miroku" miroku simply pulled out his blackberry pearl and hit play. it was a video of sesshomaru and naraku

snorting a rail of none other than the oxy cottin they got the night before from a good friend that works at the pharmacy down the street.

"hn, doesnt really look like me. maybe its someone else." sesshomaru stated. "sessho-kun!" the boys cocked their heads to the right where there

stood a tall woman with black hair held up with chopsticks. she was quite skinny for her hight, and she pretty much owned the only two A's

she ever got in school on her chest. "what do you want kagura." sesshomaru didn't show any emotion toward the girl while she wraped her nimble fingers

around his neck. "i came to see my one and only love." kagura said with an ear to ear grin. "i dont love you, nor do i want you near me or in my

presence. if you come near me EVER i will have your little bitch friends over there, make sure you never walk again. understood?"

"but sess-kun!!" kagura said with hurt in her voice. "go..." the statement left much to the imagination of what was going to happen if she didnt.

she simply let go and walked away with her head down in shame. every one left their respective places and gone to class, simply waiting for the day to be over.

-with kagome-

"kagome you look amazing!!" sango cheered while walking down the hall with her friend almost sister. "thanks sango, i mean i look ok, but amazing? i dont think so."

kagome simply sighed and walked into class taking her seat. while she opened her bag it simply revealed a pack of newports and a glass bowl

with pink and purple swirls. she simply pulled out the bowl and stared in awe. "i think its changing colors nicely, dont ya think sango?"

sango simply tilted her head and said "yeah it does i dont think you should clean it tho, because last time you cleaned your old one it went back to normal."

"yeah youre right." kagome put away her prized possesion in a small velvet draw string pouch and put it back in her bag.

sesshomaru, miroku, and inuyasha walked into class just seconds before the bell rang. "i think were actualy on time today." stated miroku sitting next to sango

as he spoke. sesshomaru sat next to kagome nonchalantly staring towards the front of the class room. when he turned to look at the beautiful blue eyed

temptress sitting next to him. he saw a blush creep on to her cheeks. she knew he was staring at her, but was really was he staring at.

she turned her head to the right to see golden amber eyes staring straight into her beautiful azure irises. she blushed even harder because of what she was thinking.

secretly shes always loved sesshomaru, bit no one knew it. not even sango. while the others were talking and miroku and sango lip locking

she was melting away into his intense gaze. she couldn't stand the silence between them so she decided to speak in a hoarse whisper.

"soo..." he kept staring hoping she would some day jump into his arms. "how was the small get together at your apartment?"

he waited a minute or so. "fine... though inuyasha's whore had to bring her slut friends, including kagura." he said looking away. "oh, well then

im kinda glad i didnt go then. you know how they always like to start shit." she said quite frankly. he turned as he heard foot steps comming from

the back door of the class, closest to them. she turned in her chair to see none other than naraku.

as he walked in he winked at kagome and simply sat down in front of his best friend. "sesshomaru, last night was fuckin crazy. shit, i was wasted

i think i fucked kagura. mother fuckin' bitch..." he said with a hint of anger, disgust, and realization. sesshomaru couldnt hold back the smirk

that crept on to his face. he truly felt bad for the boy. "you should get tested, you dont know what that bitch has." inuyasha said while walking

towards the two. "eh, i'm sure i used protection, that condom in my wallet is missing. and the vague memory of me putting it on comes to mind. if

anything she gave me crabs, cuz my pubes have been itching all morning" sooner said, the teacher walked up to the two. "inuyasha take your seat, naraku the class doesnt need

to know about your sex life nor your personal health. now if you dont mind i'll be begining my class."

school flew by fast and soon enough it was 2:30. students fled through the hallways either going to the parking lot, or taking the city bus.

kagome and sango took their time getting to the parking lot and hopping into kagome's green honda element. "so what do you want to do?"

sango asked while getting into the passenger's seat and throwing her bag into the back. "it's still earley i just wanna go to my apartemnt and chill

maybe have a few hinies', smoke maybe a bowl. you know, relax." kagome said starting up the engine. "im up for it." clearly sango was tired and just wanted

to relax.

they pulled out of the senior parking lot and managed to get to the loft and easily find a parking space. just as they were getting out of the car sesshomaru and miroku

pulled into a parking space reserved for him and only him. as sango and kagome walked into the elevater a hand appeared stopping the door from closing. miroku walked in followed by sesshomaru. they all went up to the 20'th floor where 4 penthouses resided. kagome and sango went into 2004 while lonely sesshomaru walked into 2001. while the girls walked in

miroku secretly walked in behind them only to snake his arms around sango's waist. moments later sesshomaru walked in and simply walked to the fridge and grabbed four beers. he set them on the coffee table and sat slackly on the couch. "hey what are you guys doing here?" kagome finaly said. "chillin' with my girl. this is her house too you know."

miroku simply stated, while sango simply blushed. kagome grabbed her beer popped it open and lit up her cigarette.

tonight, was going to be a long night...

eh? so what do you think? do you like?!

yeah well incase anyone was wondering. this kind of just poped in my head while i was thinking of my past.

yes i smoke, drink do drugs, smoke pot, snort vicodine whatever it is iv'e probably done it.

hopefuly i can continue this story if enough people like it. :

this is my first fan fic in a LONG!! time. my old one's on my old account which i simply lost the password --' from '05

those storys' sucked ass. this i think is fairly well :

anywho review please tell me what you think.

oh and by the way. i didnt know how else to discribe how the haze smelt. i mean when you smell it. it just smells like weed.

but for everyone else to know what it kind of smells like.


	2. whats this girls problem!

Chapter 2: what's this bitches problem!!

Earlier that day…

"ugh, why does sess-kun talk to that fuckin' drugged up bitch over me!" kagura screeched from on top of the roof. "you know kagura, you shouldn't talk to yourself, people might think you're trippin' on 'meth again." yura had just walked from the door that lead from the inside to the roof.

"yura, the only one I see trippin' is you, you can barely walk let alone talk." retorted kagura. Yura simply lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, held it in for a second and sighed out her nose and mouth at the same time. "oh, that was amazing. Felt better than last time." yura simply felt relieved as she spoke these words. "look, if this 'ka-go-me' girl is all up in your shit then get to her where it really hurts. Not by beating the shit out of her, but by what matters most."

"And what is that yura? Sesshomaru?" kagura scoffed. 'like sesshomaru is hers, as if' "no, her grades, her connects, her job, things that help her live the life that she has." yura said with an obvious tone in her voice. Kagura was silent. Yura knew what she was thinking right off the bat, bit didn't say anything. Its not like she wanted kagura to beat the shit out of her just because she interrupted her 'thinking time.' yura dropped her finished yet still lit cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. Simply kicking it to the side as if it never happened.

Yura started to walk away then paused to turn her head back "you coming?" "no, im staying a bit longer." almost said in a low whisper, yura merely shrugged and walked away. To leave her to her thoughts. 'what can I do to hurt her without physically hurting her? Hmmm…. What if I… !!'

"ohh, Higurashi this is going to be sooo good!!" as she yelled those words in excitement, the people on the other side of the roof just looked at her like she was just plain fuckin crazy.

Kagura excitedly ran to the door to catch up to yura, and share this devious plan of hers. Obviously she would need her help. No one does it better than yura, but kagura, kagura would be doing most of the dirty work. "wow, you've really out done your self this time kagura. Why such a hateful thing?"

Yura asked. "because im setting an example for all the other girls that try and take my sess-kun, to let them know who they're fucking with the wrong bitch!" with a priceless smirk on kaguras face you could tell she was up to something devious. Just what was it exactly?

**-at kagome and sango's apartment-**

"kagome, did you notice kagura smiling at you all day? It looked extremely creepy." with the disgust laced in her voice sango couldn't hold back the scowl on her face. "knowing her, shes probably looking for a way to make my life hell." kagome said while taking a sip of her beer and flicking the ash off the tip of her cigarette in the ash tray.

Miroku whispered something in sango's ear, and received a giggle. She got up and ran to her room, followed by miroku. "ughh, again, that's like the third time this night." kagome sighed. She didn't know what else to do. With all the shit she does, she still as innocent as ever. Hell shes never even kissed a boy on the lips. Yeah the occasional peck on the cheek and hug to her dad's friend a.k.a. the land lord, but besides the point, it seems to her shes never really had any intense contact with the opposite sex.

A blush creped onto her cheeks at the thought of being intimate with sesshomaru. 'hn, is she aroused at the fact that the lecher and her friend are rutting in the next room, no she seemed annoyed by it about ten minutes ago. What is this girl thinking?' sesshomaru got up and looked at kagome dead in the eyes. She saw something for a second. 'what was that? That flash in his eye. Hm.. Must have been a light or something.' she shook it off. This girl wasn't going to prick and pry and what she saw or might have saw.

Sesshomaru tured and walked away towards the fridge. Pulled out a whiskey bottle and 10 shot glasses. (yeah 5 shots of whiskey will get you fucked up in a matter of seconds! I mean like crazy shit!) "join me" sesshomaru said as he picked up the bottle and poured all ten shots. Five for him, five for her.

Kagome walked over without thinking twice, of course she wanted to get wasted, today was Friday. This was her 'get fucked up time.' sesshomaru and kagome both picked up a shot glass, "who ever finishes last has to do what ever the other says for an hour!" sesshomaru said with a glint of amusement in his voice. "ok, go!!" kagome yelled while bringing the shot glass to her mouth, she finished one while turning the glass over she noticed sesshomaru ad finished two and was on his third. She picked up two glasses and put the contents in her mouth. Just as she finished her last, sesshomaru was just sitting there nonchalantly, all glasses turned over.

"hn, seems like you have to do what I say for an hour." he stood there completely unwearied of the alchohol. Kagome could barely stand up. "you know sesshy!! Youre kinda hot! I never told you a-cuz you were with other people, ya kno wattah mean!!" she said almost tumbling over.

"sessheyy-kun, why do you act so… so… so…. So COLD!! I always see something in those pretty golden eyes of yours but cant reaaaly see what it is." kagome is out of it. She doesn't know what the hell shes saying and blabbing her inner most thoughts. "hn." was his reply. All tho he really did want to hear more. "SEE!! This is what I mean, you always say 'hn' _sometimes I don't even know why I'm in love with you_." kagome said in a hoarse whisper. He froze, did he hear what he thought he just heard. "what?" sesshomaru still in shock of the statement. "you heard me!! I love you!! I've loved you ever since my eyes made contact with those hypnotizing pools of lava that you call EYES!!" she almost toppled over, the she felt a muscular arm around her waist. She looked up with half lidded eyes.

She could have sworn she saw worry in them. "are you ok?" he said with concern hidden in his deep voice. "umm, yeah I think so." he leaned her back on the counter, and looked deep in her eyes, as if he was searching for something. Then he found it, the love and compassion that was locked away with her feelings for him. Slowly leaning his head down, his lips grazed hers, then whispered in her ear.

"I've felt the same way for the longest time." he pulled away as those words rung in her ears over and over again. Her eyes in shock. Then finaly snapping back to reality she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the most loving, passionate, intimate kiss he's ever had in his life. Kagome nibbled lightly on his bottom lip and pulled back slightly. His mouth opened. She took this chance to move her toung into his moist mouth and awaken his in a dance of lovers.

Finally she pulled away once again staring through half lidded eyes. "that was my first kiss ya know." she said as she cuddled into his chest. He did nothing but embrace her, and that fact that they were in love.

**-kagura and yura-**

"kagura do you really think this is going to work?" yura said with regret in her voice. "no, its perfect. We fuck the guy and while he's passed out we shred her contract, call the police and say there is a homeless woman living in an apartment without a lease saying were the land lord. By the time he wakes up he wont know what happened."

The two girls walked into the apartment building and straight to the front desk. "hi, were looking for the land lord. We have a 4:00 appointment." yura said. "hnn, ah, here it is, yura and kagura?" the woman at the front desk said. "that's us." yura could only answer that because kagura was always there for her when she needed the help. Now, sadly, it's her turn.

"ok just go down the hall, make a left and the third door on the right." the woman sounded so nice, if only she knew what they were about to do. The girls complied and followed the directions the kind woman gave them and walked in.

"yes may I help you?" was all he simply said before seeing the two girls unto their school outfits and let them drop to their ankles.

**lemmon!!**

Yura sat on the desk undoing her bra, as kagura walked around to the other side of the desk. She sat on his lap and grabbed his tie with her teeth, while undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Yura walked over to the door, locked it.

Yura went behind the desk afterwards, getting down on her knees and unzipping his pants. The man let out a small moan. "good, he's submissive." kagura said while giving him a rough fast kiss on the lips.

She let her lace boy shorts fall to the ground as she placed her hot core on the poor man's aching cock. She grinded on his lap while his dick was inside of her. She let loose her bra and now was completely naked on the man still wondering what was going on. Yura crawled on the man and placed her breast directly in his face. He caught one with his mouth and nibbled roughly on the the regretting girl.

Finally, the man came all inside of kagura. Her finaly getting off and letting the poor mans seed pool out of her now dry and repulsive pussy.

**its overrr!!**

Kagura dipped into her bag to pull out a bottle of chlouraphourm and put a little on a cloth. Yura grabbed her panties and shoved them in his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Kagura placed the cloth against his nose, as he inhaled he started to go limp. Finaly when he wasn't moving. They got dressed and started searching through cabinets.

"kagura, I found it!" yura yelled excitedly. Kagura walked over and grabbed it. She found the contract and burned it. "teaches that bitch to mess with my sess-kun." they put the file back and walked off thinking they are the victors.

Ok here are some things to help you understand.

methophedimine a.k.a. "meth" - you inhale it and it makes you act like you're completely wasted like you can barely talk or speak or walk or anything I think you can do other things with it like shoot it up but I havent shot up anything im terrified of needles. Lol

Other words ill be using like bowl it's the part of the pipe where the product goes and the pipe is the whole thing. On the bowl theres a small hole its called the choke hold. You put your finger over that when you inhale.

Also there is hooka. Those things you see in movies with the tubes. People mistake it for a bong. Its not. it's a hooka. You usualy smoke flavored tobacco out of it but a lot of people use it for weed and shit.

Any who. Tell me if you like my story it really makes me feel good when people compliment my story, and it inspires me to write more :D


	3. fuck me!

Chapter 3: fuck me!!

"mmmm, its soo loud!" Kagome grumbled as she awoke from the comfy queen sized bed she called heaven. "awake already I see." Kagome looked to the right to see none other than sesshomaru, topless. "eep!!" she hid under the covers. "ok, this is all a dream. Nothing but a dream." she peeked from under the covers. '_HE'S STILL THERE!!'_ "if you wish for me to leave, then just say so. " he stated as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to reveal indigo flanal pajama pants.

"no, wait. Why are you here? I would have assumed you left last night." struck with guilt she was. Not only she spent the night with the guy that she's head over heels for, but she cant remember a thing about it. "we had whiskey shots last night. You confessed your undying love for me, and you passed out after kissing me." he said while walking to the bathroom. '_oh no, we kissed!' _"did you just say, um.. We um… umm…" she stammered on her words. "yes, you heard correctly_._" he said almost to a whisper. "why?" she asked.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. He leaned in next to her ear "because, I love you." her mouth dropped. He kissed her neck sensually, and simply walked away. "ill leave you alone to comprehend what I just said." he said with neither stammer or stutter, nor did he look back. The look on her face was enough to please his senses to the point where he couldn't hide a smile. A true genuine smile.

**In the land lords office**

The land lord received a check from Higurashi, kagome and Takahashi, Sango. As he went to the file cabinet he found takahashi, but no Higurashi. "hn, that's odd." he picked up the phone and dialed the apartment number.

"hello, is miss sango there?"

"_one moment. SANGOOO, LOVE THERES A PHONE CALL!!"_

He heard some rusteling, and the occasional giggle then finally a voice.

"_hello?"_

"ah, yes. Miss sango, I received your monthly payment for the rent and I found your file. I just cant seem to find a." he flipped through the papers. "ah, Higurashi, Kagome. Would you care to explain this."

"_what do you mean, we have both been paying rent for the past two years, and you're telling me you cant find her file?!"_

"yes, I am familiar with her I just wanted to make sure she was still living there. It says here she moved out. If you want, I can create a new one, but it will take several months."

"_SEVRAL MONTHS!! WHO THE HELL WOULD MISPLACE A FILE IN A GIANT FILE CABINET! THEY ARE MEANT TO KEEP ORGANIZED!!"_ she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"_ok, how many months is this going to take?"_

"I would say two to three months, but if things go well most likely two."

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone

"_ok, can she stay here?"_

"no miss sango, im afraid not. That is what you are waiting for, for her to sign the paper so she can live there. I'm sorry for bothering you. Good day."

With the click of the phone on the receiver he sighed. He knew the girls that pleasured him yesterday were behind this.

**In the apartment**

"**kagome, are you awake?" sango said stepping cautiously into the room. "yeah why? What's wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice. "um, the land lord called. He said the file of you living here with me is missing, and its going to take two to three months to make another." sango was disappointed in her self that she didn't fight hard enough to let her friend say in the apartment they both paid for.**

**Kagome was in shock. "what? Where am I going to live. I cant go back to my family, if I do theyre going to send me to rehab!" she started sobbing, like her life was falling apart. She had nowhere to go. Who could she turn to.she couldn't stay with her parents, she didn't need rehab. She didn't do the crazy things the other girls did. Unlike them. She had a future. She had a well paying job, and supported herself and her friend. Sometimes even others that would pass out at hers and Sango's place.**

"**you will stay with me." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room. "what?! Why?! You already have Inuyasha and Miroku living there, and then kikyo and her bitch friends are always there with koga. he's always asking for me to be his woman!!" she said in one breath, with the slightest whine at the end of her long statement.**

"**they will not bother you while you are there with me. If that wolf insist that you're his woman, he is sadly mistaken." he defended. She sighed "I guess ill leave my stuff here, I'll only be down the hall. I just wont be sleeping here that's all." Kagome got up and started stuffing clothes into a black duffle bag. "um, where will I sleep?" she asked. "with me." her mouth was a gape. She threw her hands up in front of her face. "no, no, no, no, NO!!" he simply stared in that 'you don't have a say in the matter' kind of look, and plopped onto the couch pulling out two of Kagome's cigarettes and offered on to her. **

**She sat on the edge of the square black leather, metal hoisted single chair and grabbed the lighter on the edge of the coffee table. She took a long drag and exhaled out of her nose and mouth. "why me!!" she yelled to the ceiling. "you know, you shouldn't talk to your self." Miroku said walking into the room and sitting next to Sesshomaru. "what's the point, my life turned into shit in a matter of minutes."**

"**well at least you get to spend more time with me!" miroku said with a cheesey grin plastered on to his face.**

**Kagome just stared with a blank face. She didn't care at all. All she wanted was to snuggle into that strong muscular chest of the god sitting to her right. She wanted him. She just didn't want to admit it to her self.**

**--**

**There ya go. sorry its short. I had to finish it up because my parents start asking questions and it pisses me off. I like to write in privacy. :**

**Yeah well anyways I hope you guys liked at least the little that I wrote. **

**Ok here's what pisses me off. All you guys read my story but don't tell me what you think. : **

**YEAH! Its called reader traffic! I see how many people read my story but don't give me anything to add. **

**I feel totally lost that I don't know what you like! TELL MEE!!**

**Any who I'm just thinking while listening to my music hopefully that gives me a bit of a thought.**


	4. i need help big time

Hey people. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Ever since school started I've had a lot of homework, and been feeling really tired. Don't take this the wrong way or anything I'm still going to update but its going to be when ever I can maybe on Monday since I don't have school.

Anyways, the other news is that I was thinking on doing a tag team with someone. That would help me a lot. Maybe another persons views and ideas can spark mine and I can add on after they write :D

I have a few people in mind that I have been talking to. I love their story's and reviewed them I just need to ask them -sigh- . Well if you think you're up for it let me know :

-Nicole


End file.
